Markup language files (e.g., XML files) are commonly used for distributing data in a rapid and reliable manner. Typically, these markup language files also store the structure of the data along with the data to be transmitted. The structure of the data may be stored by organizing the elements of the markup language file according to the structure of the data. For example, a markup language file may store a structure of a hierarchical structure by arranging parent elements and child elements, of a hierarchical data, such that child elements are contained in the related parent elements.
In certain cases, the structure of the data, to be transmitted may be complex. For example a hierarchical data having multiple levels of hierarchies has a complex structure. Transmitting and parsing markup language file storing such complex structure may be cumbersome and time consuming.